The invention relates to the field of packaging and more particularly to the packaging three dimensional objects manually in cohesive material such as paper or film that has been coated with a rubber-based substance that adheres to itself and not to the object being wrapped or packaged. Particularly the invention concerns itself to a manual method and apparatus for achieving such packaging with the commercial materials available in today's market and simple mechanisms that supplement the manual dexterity of workers. One or more items may be packaged efficiently by use of the invention without dependence upon other powered devices. On the other hand, multiplied packages may be produced by one person skilled in the method of the apparatus.
The apparatus provides a needed small production capability for those places where output demand varies or is not high but requires simple, precise performance.